


Odyssey Prime

by Derbil_McDillet



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet
Summary: Seek the highest things, even with the sky falling.





	Odyssey Prime

_St. Louis, Missouri 2007._

Buffy Anne Summers was having an interesting night. It had started off well enough. She had been out on an evening patrol near her hotel when she saw some a truly bizarre looking critter rummaging through a dumpster. The thing looked like a dinosaur and a lobster had a baby and ran off as soon as it spotted her. 

She must have trailed it for five blocks before she cornered it near a 7-Elven. Unfortunately she wasn’t the only hunter on the prowl that night as several unmarked vans had pulled up and some kind of SWAT team pilled out. Several shots from a suppressed rifle had put an end to the demon. 

She hadn’t been overly concerned about this. After all she had tangled with the government’s more secretive elements before and figured any confusion could be quickly cleared up. Unfortunately this gaggle of black clad Boy Scouts had apparently never heard of the Slayer before and were very insistent that she come with them.   
  
Figuring she could fight her way out(or rely on the Council to bail her out) she had complied and went along with this ‘Dam Con’ team(is that what the Initiative called itself these days? She really needed to contact Riley and Sam more often.) 

So that was the story of how she wound up sitting in a sparse but nicely maintained office under an old private lab. There was a seal behind the desk, with a map of North America on it and the name Project Odyssey around the rim. There was also a Latin phrase below it that read: _Summa pete, etiam caelo ruente._ Giles would kill her for not knowing how to translate but she’d worry about that later. She hadn’t waited long before an unassuming looking bureaucrat walked in.   
  
“Hello Ms. Summers sorry to keep you waiting but there was a bit of an issue with clean up that I had to tend to. I’m Mr. Taylor by the way”, he said with a fake looking smile.   
She fake smiled back, “Yeah I’m sure that’s your real name. You spy guys really gotta work on your game.”   
His smile stayed where is was, “Well it’s the only name you need to know,” he took a seat at the desk, “Oh and I read a little about you. Impressive what you pulled off in Sunnydale, saved a lot of good men there.”

“I wouldn’t have had too if you guys just minded your own business, which I see you still haven’t done.” 

Mr. Taylor just shrugged, “Well you know how it is when Uncle Sam finds something shiny, and at any rate hunting Bigfoot isn’t really the central focus of Project Odyssey.” 

Buffy raised a brow, “Oh and what is?” Mr. Taylor looked at her seriously, “Saving the human race from extinction.”

Now Buffy was really curious, “and how are you gonna do that?”

”Well have you have ever heard of Dr. Rudell Sherman?”, the Slayer shook her head. “It’s alright most people haven’t. You see back in the 20’s Dr. Sherman was an archeologist who was obsessed with Arthurian myth. Heck he was even convinced he found the location of Camelot in England. He didn’t of course but what he did discover was far more important: evidence of alien visitations in the distant past.”

Buffy had to admit this was pretty good as far as secret history goes, “what kind of visitations are we talkin here cause if it’s Stonehenge then I owe this really annoying guy a lot of money.”

Mr. Taylor put a hand up, “Don’t empty your savings just yet. This evidence was a ring shaped device about 50 miles from Salisbury.” 

Buffy put two and two together pretty quickly. “A ring? What do I have a bad feeling this thing opens up portals to other worlds?” She went from curious to worried now, “Why the hell is the government opening up portals to other worlds?”

“Well you’re certainly quick on the uptake. It usually takes some more exposition.” Mr. Taylor could see the compliment wasn’t helping. Buffy just stared him down. He sighed, “Very well I’ll get to the chase. You see about a year ago a NASA probe picked up something very disturbing on the outer edges of the solar system.”   
  
”What kind of something?”

”An asteroid Ms. Summers, a giant hunk of rock the size of Australia, and according to our best estimate one that has a 99% chance of hitting the Earth by 2012.”   
  
Buffy didn’t react to that. ”Ms. Summers are you alright?”, Taylor asked.   
“I’m sorry could you give me a second, I’m hearing a loud ringing in my ears right now.” 

A moment later, the Slayer finally recovered, “Ok so let me guess: this big rock is coming so you guys are gonna use this ring-“

”We call it a Sherman Ring. And we’ve actually built some working copies. There’s even one a few floors below us. Exploration is actually the primary purpose of this facility”, Taylor interjected. 

“Right, right and find some new planets or dimensions or whatever to evacuate people to before everything goes to hell? And that Dino-lobster thing was something that accidentally got threw to this side. And the SWAT guys are your clean up crew?” 

“That more or less sums it up. Though we are working on some plans to stop the asteroid before it hits. Project Odyssey is hopefully just a precaution. Also the Dam Con team is only part of the equation. We also have an Odyssey team that spearheads our exploration efforts but their away on a mission right now.” 

Buffy breathed as she contemplated this all. It didn’t take her long to come to a conclusion, “Ok where do I sign up?” Now Mr. Taylor raised a brow. Buffy rolled her eyes, “Oh don’t look at me like you that! You know what I can do and what kind of resources I can bring to the table. Let me help with this.” 

Taylor considered this, “Well I do have some autonomy I should probably ask my bosses before I finalize this.” 

“Do whatever you gotta do. I’ll contact my people and see what we can put together.”

Taylor smiled, genuinely this time, “Very well then Ms. Summers welcome to Project Odyssey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don’t know. Odyssey Prime was an obscure RPG published back in the 00’s. It never gained much traction but I read some material from the core book recently and felt inspired.


End file.
